The Mall Takeover Redone
by sandra m potter
Summary: Amy's twin sister is thrown into the movie, veck is the one she wants but is he the one she will get?


**_Summary_**

What would happen if Amy had a twin sister? What if that twin sister was with her when veck and his goons took over the mall? What happened if this twin liked the bad veck? Well you're about to find out.

Note: Veck doesn't like Amy in the same way as the movie. Blart is never with Amy; Amy doesn't like Paul at all.

Sandra m potter

**One more depending on a prayer**  
**And we all look away**  
**People pretending everywhere**  
**It's just another day**

**There's bullets flying through the air**  
**And they still carry on**  
**We watch it happen over there**  
**And then just turn it off**

**-NICKELBACK 'WHEN WE STAND TOGETHER'**

**_Ashley's POV_**

Hi! Im Ashley and I work my twin sister Amy you may know her she the one Paul Blart is so in love with. To bad she loves the bad boys. She got that from me encase your wondering, we both work at the salon on wheels in the middle of the mall. Today is black Friday and tomorrow is Amy's and my birthday. We are standing in the bank trying to get swart to stop hitting one her. Veck the guy I like (no telling! (: ) was standing not to far away, I have talked to him before but right now I have to help my sister. He was trying to get her to go out with him and she kept saying no and he wouldn't stop so I decided that I was going to stop him. "Hey Stuart" he stopped and looked at me "leave my sister alone why don't you perv". He looked at me like he was scared which suited me fine. Then he turn and went to the back of the line quietly Amy turn to me with a smile "thank ash" I laugh a little at her "it was no problem she was bugging me anyway what a perv". We laughed just as Timmy (don't know his name the black guy) ran in "some crazy jack is trying to take over the mall". Just as some guy covered in tattoos rode in on a skateboard holding a gun up to the ceiling "everyone on the floor now" he shouted. Everyone fell to the floor, well everyone but veck. Amy saw this and told him to get on the floor when the dude covered in tattoos slid a PDA to him and he smirked down at us. He looked down and said "where is the fun in that if im the one running the show" I had to bit my lip and he slipped on a black high collared jacket. 'He's bad" I thought "but it makes him even hotter' then about five more people filled into the bank I could tell these were his gunman. Then they sat us in chairs and tied us up. He then sent his gunman out to collect what ever it was that he had to collect. Then he stood up and stated his rules "1. Hand over your cell phone's 2. No talking 3. Do as I say" which I was more then happy to follow. I gave the guy my cell phone as veck walked over to me "we aren't you a good girl" I smirk and moved closer to him "no im not a good girl" I stretched up so I could reach his ear "want to find out how bad I am" he let out a breath "is that a challenge baby" I bit his ear lobe I don't know what got into me I'm never this forward "you can bet your fine ass it is" as we both pulled away just as Amy's phone broke the silence. Comet picked it up and read the message and smirked at veck "you might want to read this" veck stood up and waked towards comet. He took the phone read the text and looked at Amy "Blart, Amy, Really?" I groaned and looked at her he looked take back "I would never like that perv, eww gross" I let out a breath "oh thank gods". I leaned back into my char and stuck my feet out and lean my head back and then I saw it. Or more like it saw Paul up stairs middle beam spying into the bank, I knew id have to tip off veck. I just had to figure out how. Just as comet walked by I kicked his boot, he glared at me I mouthed 'I need to talk to veck' he nodded and went over to veck and bent down and whispered into his ear he nodded and stood up and walked over to me and went into the same position as before hands on the arms of my car lips at my ear. "What did you see sugar?" I sat up to reach his ear "blart is up on the next floor behind the middle post" he cut my hands loose and pulled up to his body. He then turned so he could look up he then reached up to look to find him I guess he did because he moved his hand to my shoulder the to his ear to press on his ear piece and repeated what he saw. He whispered into my ear "play along till they catch him" and pulled me up to his body and put his head on top of mine as I snuggled into his neck. It wasn't a few minutes later that we heard one of the guys yell "I got ya now" only a minute passed as two of the guy pulled Blart in veck pulled me away from the seat I was in before as the sat Paul down and tied him up. He looked around and saw me in veck's arms "so you are the one who ratted me out" I smirked and nodded. I turn to veck "want to get comet to untie Amy she's not going anywhere" he nodded and told comet to do as I said. Then I saw it the way comet looked at her and the way she looked back she liked him. I giggled into veck neck as he saw it to, he hugged me closer and the guys started coming as they were done with whatever they did veck pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I looked around to comet and Amy flirting, and then I saw that vixen chick glaring at me. Most likely it was because I was sitting in veck's lap snuggling up to him. I raised my eyebrow as if to saw 'yes what do you want' she looked away yeah that's what I thought. I looked into veck's eye and said "what happens now" he smiled "you come with me that's what" just then the last guy burst in "the cops are trying to get in here and they seem almost able to do it" veck stood up and grabbed my arm as all the guys got the stuff ready to take out. Comet grabbed Amy's arm and veck said, "don't worry" as they both put guns to our necks and pulled us out of the bank. As we walked out of the mall i saw a black van pull up and speed toward us and the back door opened up and everyone jumped inside and the door slammed shut. We took of at a neck breaking speed out of the parking lot before the cops saw us. I sat in veck's lap because they weren't a lot of seats so Amy and me sat in veck's and comets lap. Suddenly veck arm wrapped around my middle and pulled me closer to him, my god did he every smell good. We pulled up outside an airport and everyone got out of the van, veck pulled Amy, Comet and me to the side. He looked between me and Amy and said "you can come with us or stay here if you want but know this if you do come with us your not leaving" I looked over at Amy and knew that she would follow comet anywhere and I knew id do the same for veck. I moved my arm so they were wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer I put my lips to his ear and bit down softly "well then what are we waiting for?" we all then climbed on the plane to start our knew lives.


End file.
